


The Seeds of a Seer

by Linorien



Series: Twin Tales [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Camelot Remix Eligable, Gen, Magic!Gwen, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men, but like only a very little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: 5 Times Gwen Accidentally saw the Future
Series: Twin Tales [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1228421
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	The Seeds of a Seer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Unintentional Prophet

#  One. 

When Gwen was first brought to the York household, old enough to start helping the other servants with small chores, she took one look at Leon and immediately asked him, “Where’s your brother?”

“Leon doesn’t have a brother,” her mother kindly explained. “He doesn’t have a sister either.”

“I know he doesn’t have a sister, but he has a brother,” she insisted. 

The adults tried to explain but Gwen wouldn’t be dissuaded. Until she was distracted by the smell of lemon bread coming from the now open oven door. Then she ran off to see if she could get a taste.

She never brought it up again. After a week, she had completely forgotten about it. 

She didn’t even remember when two year later, Leon’s father, Lord Tomos of York, passed away and his mother remarried. Aberthol Preece brought with him a son, Baddon, Leon’s new half-brother.

#  Two.

Gwen’s room was sparse. It was hardly a room at all, certainly not like the ones in the York Manor. But the small area of their home that was hers, was filled with drawings. Scraps of butcher paper she had carefully wiped the meat juice off of and hung to dry. Then drawn on with small bits of charcoal from the forge. 

She had one drawing of her mother. It was her earliest one still on the wall. There were many pictures of her brother, and father, and even Leon. He was basically another older brother. She’d gotten better at shading over the years, but unless you knew who they were, it could still be hard to tell who was who. 

There were also a couple of friends she had made in the market. Mistress Muri’s drawing had little sweets floating around her because she always gave Gwen treats from her stall. 

However there was one drawing that puzzled her. It was the drawing of a man who she had never met before. He had dark hair and a smile that practically glowed. She was sure she messed up the ears like she had a tendency to do, but instead they looked right on his head. She didn’t know why, but she drew a very poor flock of birds over his right shoulder. 

The drawing had gotten buried under other drawing by the time she met Merlin ten years later. 

#  Three. 

Gwen had been working in the castle for a couple years now. She was spending her days in the workshop sewing and mending and gossiping. It was really wonderful and she could envision herself spending the rest of her days here, maybe someday becoming the head seamstress. 

Her subconscious had other ideas. She dreamed herself in gorgeous gowns, the kind she made for the noble ladies. There wasn’t usually much to the dreams. In her dreams she might be walking through the market, or laughing with friends, and once even laughing with a knight who looked a lot like her father. Through it all she wore gorgeous gowns that swept the floor and were richly coloured. 

Gwen assumed she was secretly a bit jealous she never got to wear what the women in the workshop got to make outside of occasionally standing in them to help with the fitting. But that didn’t explain the weight she could feel on her head on her dreams. 

#  Four. 

The moment Gwen saw Arthur and Merlin escorting Sophia Tír-Mòr into Camelot, she was struck with a feeling of dread. Oddly tinged with jealousy. 

“Merlin, I don’t think we can trust them.” She pulled Merlin aside outside the throne room. 

“What? Why?”

She wished she had a good reason. “Just a feeling. Something about her I don’t like.”Gwen expected Merlin to dismiss her out of hand. He was a good friend, but he was still a boy and boys didn’t usually listen to women. 

Instead he smiled. “A funny feeling? I have those all the time.” He laid a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll keep my guard up, promise. But I have no control over the prat.”

Her heartbreak flared when she saw them riding out of the gate side by side, Merlin trailing behind with picnic supplies. She didn’t even like the prince so why did she feel like Sophia was in her place?

Maybe she was just desperate for someone, anyone to take her on a picnic. She’d just have to ask Merlin to. 

He did, and told her that Sophia nearly drowned Arthur. It was thanks to Gwen’s warning that he was able to stop her in time. 

#  Five.

Gwen was drawing again. She suddenly had the large chambers like she had cleaned in Leon’s manor. And with Elyan back in Camelot and living in their home, she had hung up her drawings here. They seemed very childish in such a lavish room. 

And now she could use the nice paper that nobles used. And a quill. In this strange new life she was suddenly in, having her simple sketches was a nice way to relax at the end of the day. The scratch of the thin quill on the page was so much different than the slide of the thick charcoal. And whether it was her skill improving or simply having better materials, she felt her sketches actually looked good now. 

She drew Arthur, Merlin, all the knights she’d become friends with, Elyan, and her friends from the workshop. She’d even tried to draw the castle but that one got balled up and thrown on the fire.

Gwen was mindlessly drawing now while her tudor droned on about family trees. She couldn’t understand why she needed to know all this. 

“Your majesty, are you paying attention?” he snapped. 

“Yes, Master Wulfric, just taking notes,” she lied. 

He hummed suspiciously. “I suppose I have been speaking for a while. We can break for lunch and resume in two hours.”

Gwen quickly gathered what had been her notes and left the dimly lit back chamber. As she walked back to her room, she looked down at her doodles and wondered why she had drawn Merlin bare chested and with a long tail instead of legs. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy reading Gwen with slight seer powers, this is not the first time I've written it. You can also find it in [The Ambrosius Family Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462110).


End file.
